1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to battery voltage checking devices and more particularly to battery voltage checking devices for cameras having a booster circuit driven by the battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventionally, as a method of checking the battery voltage, it is known to provide a method of checking the battery voltage by connecting the output of the battery to a dummy resistor.
On the other hand, in apparatus having a booster circuit for boosting the voltage of the battery and for driving the load by the boosted output thereof, as the battery voltage fluctuates until the output of the booster circuit becomes stable, the mere connection of the dummy resistor to the battery in checking the battery voltage does not lead to high accuracy and reliability in checking of the battery. Another problem of the above-described apparatus is that when the output of the booster circuit is applied to the load driving means before the booster circuit attains stable operation, because of the instability of the boosted output, there is a high possibility of the occurrence of a faulty operation of the load.